Spectres and Rogues
by Shockeye7665
Summary: After having been abandoned by Saw Gerrera, Jyn Erso makes a stop on Lothal, where she meets local pickpocket, Ezra Bridger. 5 years later, the two of them reunite, and participate in a mission regarding her father Galen Erso and the 'planet-killer' superweapon that is close to completion. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. It belongs it's respective owners, namely Disney.**

* * *

 _Parrnul, Parrnul System, Outer Rim Territories, the Galaxy_.  
 _5 BBY_.

Sixteen year old Jyn Erso looked over her shoulder.  
Something that she had been constantly doing ever since Saw Gerrera left her on Tamsye Prime, and she fled onto a world whose name she did not know, as she only went to that world's spaceport, and chose Parrnul as her destination.

At first, it seemed like a totally good idea. Parrnul was a bit out of the way, a perfect place to hang her head until she could figure out something. And she had gotten herself a job as a mechanic in a speeder garage, which even though the pay was totally rubbish, did give her a few credits to get by. Plus, it helped that the owner of the garage and his other workers, minded their own business and asked no questions in regards to her.

But now?  
Not such a good idea after all.

Two and a half months after arriving on Parrnul, her trouble started with an encounter with a Bothan thug, who belonged to a gang known as the Two Red Lekkus. She had a few drinks down in a bar, and the Bothan had been loitering the bar, looking for trouble and pestering anyone he didn't like the look of (actions which the bartender couldn't stop due to owning protection money to the Two Red Lekkus, as the Bothan was keen to remind him whenever the bartender took a disgruntled look at his actions), when the Bothan's next target was her specifically.

Big mistake for him, as his pestering really got under her skin, and Jyn's anger erupted.  
Soon enough, she smashed a nearby tray full of food and drink on his head, knocking him out cold, much to the shock of everyone present.

Afterwards, she had left the scene, but when she had returned to the apartment where she was staying, Jyn found that she was in great danger, as the Two Red Lekkus were soon in the apartment complex, looking for her.

Packing her bags and leaving abruptly, Jyn managed to get into various alleyways, in the hope of merging herself into the background, with the population of Parrnul, and evading retribution from the Two Red Lekkus.

Back to the present, Jyn had looked over her shoulder, to find that a member of the Two Red Lekkus, a Abednedo, was a few meters behind her, eyes ever alert, as if looking for something.  
Or someone.

 _Well, so much for that idea_ , Jyn thought, as she knew that the Abednedo was looking for her.

Picking up the pace as she continued onwards, and hoping to blend herself in before he could see her and pursue her, Jyn soon collided with someone really _big_ , and before she knew it, she was on the floor.

As she lay down on the floor in pain, Jyn found herself being picked up off the floor by some really large hands, which belonged to a Besalisk, also a member of the Two Red Lekkus, who was staring down at her like she was some insignificant bug not worth his time.

With one of his lower hands holding a tight grip around her right arm, making her slightly wince, Jyn's resistance fell as the Abednedo caught up with her and around 2 more thugs from the Two Red Lekkus, a Aqualish and a Kyuzo, arrived.

The Besalisk then said gruffly, "it's 'bout time you showed up. What kept you idiots?"

The thugs were mumbling excuses, but the Besalisk was having absolutely none of it, and soon looked down at Jyn, whose right arm was still grasped in one of his lower arms.  
"You're coming with me".

Before the Besalisk could drag her off to someone in the Two Red Lekkus who would make her day very, very bad, Jyn immediately kicked out towards the knee of the Besalisk's right leg, causing something to make a loud crack, something Jyn usually heard whenever she had broken the necks of Stormtroopers while with Saw, and thus she knew that she broke something, when the Besalisk yelled in pain and let go, grasping his right set of arms towards the leg that was giving him antagonising pain.

And before the Abednedo, the Aqualish and the Kyuzo could do anything, Jyn was sprinting like mad, merging herself into the masses of the crowds of the alleyways of Parrnul, where she managed to lose them.

But Jyn knew for certain that she could not stay on Parrnul any longer.

So she headed off to the planet's only spaceport, intending on catching a flight off world to anywhere but Parrnul.

* * *

At Spaceport A-2934, Jyn checked her bags for the amount of currency that she had, so that she could get onto a commuter shuttle to anywhere off world.

Satisfied with the amount that she had, Jyn then headed for the departure desk, where a Rodian was behind the counter.

"Name?"

Knowing that Jyn Erso was not a safe name to carry around here in this galaxy anymore, Jyn thought of a name, one that she had not thought of for a long time ever since her time with Saw Gerrera...  
"Juno. Juno Sallik".

"Destination?"

Looking at the board, the newly named 'Juno Sallik' looked at the various worlds to travel to, which included Alderaan, Fondor, Vardos, Corellia, Kuat, Naboo and Boz Pity, none of those she was particularly interested in going to.

But then, as she continued scanning the departure board, one world in particular, did catch her eye.

Lothal. A world that was out of the way and where nothing really interesting happened, despite the rapid industrialisation and expansion that the Empire was conducting on that planet.  
 _Perfect_ , was the thought going through her mind as she listed Lothal as her destination to the Rodian, who simply asked for some credits for a ticket.

Complying, 'Juno' now had a ticket in her hand and was on a commuter shuttle straight to Lothal.

* * *

 _2 Days later..._

Within the streets of the Capital City, on Lothal, fourteen year old Ezra Bridger blended into the background amongst all the people doing their daily business, even as the Empire continued to make life absolutely difficult for those trying to make a living, with their restrictions and rules, and their stormtroopers making themselves known throughout the streets.

He slipped in between the people making their way through the streets before stopping by a street corner near some stalls of some market traders, where he intended on awaiting for the opportune moment to pickpocket an unsuspecting someone for anything with value, that he could use to trade on the black market.

But then, came _that_ tingling feeling.

Turning his head to the right, he could see an Imperial officer with two Stormtroopers flanking him on both sides.  
Ezra knew that if they saw him, he could be in a whole world of trouble, so he moved off, heading away, blending into the crowd and hoping to not catch their attention.

Moving through the streets, Ezra was within the vicinity of the spaceport, when, that tingling feeling was back again. And once he noticed that it was in a certain direction, Ezra inclined his head over to that direction, and seeing where the tingling was originating.

And once he saw where it was coming from, Ezra's curiosity peaked, as he stopped by a wall and leaned on it, before looking upon where the tingling was coming from.

 _Well, well, well. What do we have here_?

It was a someone, leaving the spaceport, maybe an arriving passenger on a commuter shuttle. Dressed in a worker's tunic, with a engineer's vest worn over it, and wearing brown fingerless gloves, she was also wearing a grey hood over her head. Quite simple, but functional.  
But however, Ezra's focus was on a necklace, that she was wearing on her neck.

To many people from a considerable distance away as he was, they probably would not have been able to notice it.  
But Ezra was able to notice it as it was the origin of the tingling feeling that he had sensed.  
Oddly enough, the necklace seemed almost as if it was singing.

Shaking his head, Ezra continued to keep an eye on her, as she slowed her pace and started looking around.  
 _Perfect target_ , Ezra thought.

He then began his approach, continuing to blend in and be unnoticed, as he got ready to swipe her necklace.  
Ezra didn't take any pride in stealing (unless it was for those who truly deserved it), it was just a matter of surviving, looking out for number one, like it had been since he was seven.

He got close to a family of four, along with a Rodian and a Gotal, who were passing in close proximity to his target.

As his target, whom he found on closer examination was a girl at around sixteen years of age, tried her utmost to get past the family, as well as the Rodian and the Gotal, Ezra swiftly got in close vicinity, and swiped the necklace off.  
Luckily for him, the girl was too distracted and preoccupied to notice.

Ezra broke off from the large group and the girl, feeling very triumphant as he grasped the necklace tightly in his right hand.

As he walked to a nearby street corner, Ezra opened his hand to examine it, only for his triumphant face to fall.  
It actually didn't seem that much.  
Just a crystal, with some Aurebesh writing on it.

 _Well, so much for that idea_ , Ezra thought.

But still, it might be worth at least something, and credits were credits.

And just as he was pondering on who to sell it to, in order to get some credits in exchange, a harsh female voice snapped right at him.  
"Oi, you!"

Without thinking, Ezra snapped his head over, to find that it was the girl whom he snatched the necklace from.

Upon seeing her furious look, Ezra Bridger only had one thought swimming around his head.

 _Uh oh_...

Immediately, he shot off, only for the girl to immediately run in pursuit after him.

And boy, was she fast!

* * *

 **Oh, and just to be clear, this is well before Ezra meets the Spectres and joins them. Say like a few months before.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. It belongs to it's respective owners, namely Disney.**

* * *

 _Capital City, Lothal, Lothal System, Outer Rim Territories, the Galaxy_.  
 _5 BBY_.

Jyn Erso was absolutely furious. It had only taken her a while since she landed on Lothal, and some Loth-rat had gotten a hold of the necklace around her neck, that was given to her by her mother on Lah'mu all those years ago.  
Just before she was killed...

Shaking away those thoughts, she instead focused the anger that came out of those memories, and started channeling them into her fury as she pursued the Loth-rat through the streets.

And even though he was fast (she grudgingly would give him that), she was keeping pace with him and keeping him in her sights.

The pursuit continued on, as they went through the markets of the streets, the boy knocking over several bystanders in his way whilst mustering apologies.

* * *

Ezra was really running for his own life, it seemed, as the girl whom he stolen the necklace from was keeping pace with him.  
And he couldn't just seem to lose her.

But using his knowledge of the Lothal streets to his advantage, Ezra also used the mass of crowds to hide himself, quickly slipping right through the mass of people who were a little disgruntled over him just butting right through them at such a rapid pace.  
All Ezra could do, was try and keep himself ahead of the girl who was still coming right for him with a vengeance.

After slipping right past a Ithorian and a Rodian, and turning into a backstreet, it seemed like that he had lost her, only to find himself on the receiving end of what seemed to be a tray of food that whacked right into his chest.

"Oomph!"

Soon, he was groaning in pain, as he lay down on the floor, surrounded by food scattered all across the floor.

But before he could get himself off the floor, Ezra was then roughly manhandled by a pair of strong hands, as the girl who pursued him pulled him straight up to her scowling, angry face and asked, "Where is it!?"  
"Where's what?"

A really slight clenching of hands on his tunic, made him grunt in pain as she asked again, "My necklace? Where is it!?"

* * *

Jyn had finally gotten ahold of that Loth-rat, after a lengthy pursuit.  
Now it was only a matter of making him know that she meant business, and soon, when she got what she wanted, she'd be rid of him.

But then, some very familiar voices interrupted her before she could ask the Loth-rat where her necklace was,  
"Halt! What's going on here!?"

 _Damn_ , Jyn thought, as she looked upon a group of Stormtroopers, weapons not pointing at her but still ready to be brought up if need be.

Dropping the boy to the floor, Jyn turned to face the Stormtroopers and said, "This loth-rat stole my necklace".  
Ezra, indignated at being called a loth-rat by this girl, went, "Hey, who are you calling a loth-rat...", before crying out in pain, courtesy of a booted foot slamming into his arm.

Then, as she stepped away, Jyn was greeted with a pause from the lead Stormtrooper, who then said, "Let me see some identification".

However, she had none of the sort, so she put her hands up into the air, before saying, "I don't have any".

The lead Stormtrooper reacted just as she expected and pointed his blaster rifle directly at her, itching closer and closer until he nudged the barrel into her chest, "You'll be coming with us..."

On the floor, Ezra looked in astonishment, as the girl suddenly yanked the blaster rifle right of the Stormtrooper's hands, knocked him down face down onto the floor (with a grunt to add to that) and used the blaster rifle as an improvised melee weapon against the rest of the Stormtroopers.

One by one, a Stormtrooper charged at her, and she put them down hurting on the floor with seemingly no effort at all. In fact, her movements looked like it was instinct, something that she had been doing for a very long time.  
Ezra couldn't help but be amazed at the display.

As the last Stormtrooper fell to the ground, Jyn turned to look at the loth-rat on the floor, and made to approach him, only to stop when she heard shouts and pounding boots in the streets nearby.  
 _More stormtroopers. Great..._ , was Jyn's thought, as she scowled at being interrupted, only for the loth-rat to get up off the floor, come directly to her, extend his hand and quickly say, "Come with me if you want to get out of here".

And before she knew it, she grasped his hand, and the two of them sprinted off, not looking back at the Stormtroopers, who had arrived on the scene and were now in pursuit of the two.  
With the Loth-rat still grasping her hand, to which Jyn was voicing her protest at this, the two of them were rushing right through the vast crowds of Lothal's streets, knocking past right through bystanders in their attempt to get away.

After a long run without stopping, Jyn suddenly found that the loth-rat stopped for an initial moment, by a street corner, before he shot off again, dragging her by the hand.  
"Will you stop taking my hand?!"

But eventually, he pulled her into a alleyway, with a dead end, and let go of her hand finally, before, looking up at a wall, and a rooftop edge.  
Then, after backing up, the loth-rat shot up for the rooftops, only just managing to get a grip on the edge of the rooftop, before slowly pushing himself up, over the roof.

Then Jyn followed afterwards, backing up in the alleyway and then running and jumping straight for the rooftop edge, which she caught.  
The loth-rat headed over to help, but she waved him off and effortlessly managed to push herself over onto the rooftop.

They then both got out of sight, as they heard the stormtroopers pursuing them, entering the alleyway, attempting to find them

* * *

A far bit of distance away, and both Jyn and the loth-rat were now sitting down on a rooftop, exhausted from the long chase.

Then, the loth-rat spoke first, "I must say, that was quite impressive, what you did against those Stormtroopers. I've never seen anything quite like it".

Jyn, unlike this loth-rat, was not impressed, and asked simply, "Where is my necklace?"

His face then turned into a quick surprise, before he dug it out and muttered apologies, "Urm, well, sorry about that, but I just thought I could make a few credits with it off the black market. It's no picnic living on your own, and you seem like such a nice girl and all, but you gotta look out for number one".

Much to her surprise, Jyn could actually relate to that, as the kid handed back her necklace.  
Ever since her abandonment by Saw Gerrera, she had been looking out for 'number one', namely herself. And taking a close look at this kid, she reckoned that he didn't have parents or a family to go home to, much like herself.

The kid (who she was no longer calling loth-rat), then asked, "So, what's your name?"  
There was a bit of hesitance on her face as she put her necklace back on, so the kid instead gave his own name, "My name's Ezra Bridger".

And after a long pause, she said, "Juno. Juno Sallik".

Another long pause, and Ezra extended his hand, to which she looked down on it for a good long while, before she slowly grasped it and shook it.

Then, he asked, "So, what brings you to Lothal?"  
"Oh, just a place to get out of the way".  
"Well, you certainly came to the right place. Nothing really big happens on Lothal anyways. Well, the Empire just likes to make it's presence known, but that's the new normal I presume, pretty much anywhere, even off world".

'Juno' smirked a bit, "yeah, pretty much".

Then the howling sound of a TIE fighter zoomed right overhead, and it immediately brought them back to the fact that they were having a conversation on a rooftop, and 'Juno' was about to take her leave, when Ezra asked, "Say, have you got a place to stay on Lothal?"  
She shook her head, "I'll manage".

Then suddenly, her stomach growled, and Ezra picked up on this, asking, "Well, want something to eat?"

'Juno' was still reluctant to tag along with this loth-rat named Ezra, but upon feeling the hunger within her, refused to second guess her decision, and said, "Sure. Got somewhere we can eat?"  
A slight bit of hesitance on his part before he then said, "Well, I've got a place", before beckoning her on to follow him.

* * *

 **Whoa, man, that was quite a chapter to finish!**

 **It was tricky depicting the chase, as well as the actual talk between Ezra and Jyn, as I was trying to remind myself that Ezra at this point, is all about looking after number one, and Jyn is somewhat the same. With this story, I wanted to emphasise that while Ezra and Jyn will have a friendship, I didn't want it to overshadow the trait of them only looking out for themselves.**

 **Next chapter, Jyn is taken to Ezra's home and they talk more.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


End file.
